The 133rd Hunger Games (SYOT)
by Pebble7879
Summary: The 133rd Hunger Games are sure to be exciting! This is an SYOT, please submit characters.
1. Chapter 1

Daphne Lush loved her job.

She got to the the boss of literally _everyone._ And it was fun to see the creative ideas her fellow Gamemakers came up with.

However, some of them weren't so creative.

The first arena they had come up with was _so_ boring- a forest. That might have worked for the 1st Games, but this was going to be the 133rd. A forest arena had already been done 3 times!

No, they needed something more creative. One year the arena had been a clock; now _that_ was a good idea.

"Miss Lush? We've come up with another idea," called one of the Gamemakers. Daphne walked over and looked at the computer. "Perfect," she said. "This is just what we need."

* * *

So, I'm writing an SYOT! That means you get to send in characters, and if I like them, they'll be put in the story. The only rules are use the form, no Mary-Sues, and please make your characters interesting. This is NOT first-come first-serve, I will choose the tribute I like.

Here's the form:

Name:

Gender:

Age:

District:

Backup District:

Personality:

Games Strategy:

Interview Angle:

Volunteered? For who?:

Is it okay if they die in the bloodbath?:

Okay for alliances?:

Other:


	2. Chapter 2

The current list of accepted tributes is:

D1F Lula Rastyer

D1M Luster Jewels

D2F Mariana Jasmine

D2M Gunther Finlay

D3F Clara Hotwire

D3M

D4F Winnifred Lily

D4M Rivers Lucas

D5F Nova Chambers

D5M

D6F Cariah Jeckle

D6M Leo Fonz

D7F Juniper Dewhurst

D7M

D8F

D8M

D9F Millen Travis

D9M Barley Sewn

D10F Liesel McKinney

D10M Pietro Hayley

D11F Darcy Soul

D11M

D12F Ferra Rovah

D12M

If your tribute isn't on here, I just didn't think they were good enough. Don't feel offended though, you can still make another tribute. If they are on the list, know this isn't permanent; if I receive another tribute for that spot who I think is better, they may be replaced.

Please submit tributes for the higher districts! You _can_ submit more than one tribute.

P.S. If you have two words for each part of the form, I'm not accepting it.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everybody! I've gotten a few tribute submissions, but we still need quite a bit more! And now you can also submit mentors and stylists! Here's the forms:

MENTOR

Name:

Gender:

Tribute:

Current age:

What Games did they win:

Their Games strategy:

This year's strategy:

Other:

STYLIST

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Tribute:

Ideas for costumes:

Other:

Thanks, and please submit!

EDIT:

When submitting tributes, PLEASE look to see if that District's spot is already full! It breaks my heart to see these wonderful tributes who I would love to use pushed aside because that spot is filled!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, I don't have all the tributes yet, but I'm going to start with the tributes I have so far. So, here are the reapings!

 **Lula Rastyer, 17, D1 Female**

I wake up in the morning with a smirk on my face. Today is the Reaping, and I'm going to volunteer. I know I'm going to win the Games- I don't think anyone could possibly be better than me. I quickly get on a pretty red dress and head into the kitchen. "Good morning, Mother!" I say excitedly. She looks at me strangely- I guess I'm a lot happier than usual- but only says "Good morning." I haven't told her about my plans for volunteering- she'd only worry and try to stop me. We eat a delicious breakfast of pancakes and sausage, during which my brother spills syrup all over himself and has to change, and then it's time for the Reaping.

The Peacekeeper lazily pricks my finger, and I go stand with some of my 'friends'- most of them I only hang out with to be cool. "It's so exciting!" Sylk gushes. "I think I'm going to volunteer next year- it would be so fun to be in the Hunger Games!" Victoria snorts. "You'd end up dead on the first day. Now, _I_ would have a real chance of winning." They get into an argument, and I tune out, thinking about how I'm going to spend my winnings money. _I'm going to_ _throw a_ huge _party when I get home,_ I think. Suddenly the escort, Dia Scarlett, is on the stage and saying her regular speech, and she plays the video. I don't pay attention, it's not going to matter anyways when I win.

Dia takes her time as she walks over to the bowls, and as she slowly picks up a slip of paper, I think I'm going to die. "Ivee Emerald," she says, and almost before she finishes, I'm shouting, "I VOLUNTEER! I VOLUNTEER!" and running up to the stage. "What's your name?" she asks sweetly. "Lula Rastyer," I say confidently. As I look down at the crowd, I spot my mother. She's trying to say something. I look away. Dia pulls a boy's name out of the bowl, and someone else volunteers. I don't bother to listen to his name- I'm too busy daydreaming about winning the Games.

In the Justice Building, my mother comes in first. "Why did you do this?" she asks softly. "You're not ready; oh, I don't want you to die!" She begins to sob. "Mother, stop it," I say firmly. "I'm going to win this, and we're going to be rich when I get back." She keeps crying. The Peacekeepers take her out and bring in Sylk and Victoria. " _Why_ did you do that!?" Victoria shouts at me. " _I_ was supposed to volunteer!"

I shrink back the tiniest bit, but then say, "I'm sorry, I didn't know that. Anyways, you can volunteer next year." Victoria opens her mouth to say something, but Sylk pushes her out of the way. "You're going to do great, Lu. You're going to win this, and then we can all party." I smile at her. Then the Peacekeepers take them away, and I'm left in the quiet room, alone with my thoughts.


End file.
